Tell or be Hexed!
by bonniebonbon
Summary: "It's okay, he's just like that. I mean, you could be the son of Merlin himself and he'd dislike you. It's just..you know, being a Malfoy, he likes you extra...less." Scorpius/Rose, Teddy/Victoire. Two guys use Basilisk-orientated pick-up lines, and somehow, it all works out. Written for QLFC. LOTS OF FLUFF :D


**A/N: Written for QLFC. Beater One: Basilisk. Prompts used: Broken Window (picture), difficult (word), Nicholas Sparks quote. 1479 words, according to FFN.**

"You know, if you were a Basilisk, I wouldn't mind dying just to look into your eyes–"

"Shut it, Malfoy!"

"Yes, sir!"

Ron sighed as he closed the door behind him. "Rose, my dear Rosie, my beautiful flower–"

"What is it, Dad?" Rose asked exasperatedly.

"Could you tell Malfoy to stop using those ridiculous pick-up lines on you?"

"It's fine, Dad, they don't bother me. Anyhow, he told me he got them from Mum. She said you used them on her back in the day," she said nonchalantly.

Ron paled. "I did not!"

Rose winked. "Sure, Dad."

* * *

"Hey Vicky?"

"Yes?" Victoire looked over her shoulder.

Teddy walked towards her and put his arms around her waist. "I was thinking…"

"Yes?" Victoire said quietly, her heart beating faster. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"...I want my Basilisk to meet your Chamber of Secrets," he whispered.

Victoire swallowed. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

Teddy grinned. "Looking forward to it."

He walked out of the room and Victoire let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She continued to wash the dishes, and Teddy was more than satisfied when he heard whistling from the kitchen.

* * *

It was a Saturday evening in the beginning of August, and as the parents talked about old memories downstairs, the Weasley and the Potter children were playing a game of Tell or be Hexed. (Muggles called it Truth or Dare, though truthfully the Wizarding version was much more fun.) They were playing in the Room with the Broken Window, as it was known in the family. It had been Percy's room, and many years back Fred had hit a bludger towards it. Uncle Percy refused to repair it, and it's been like that ever since. Everyone had little memorials of Uncle Fred: for Percy, it was the window; for Ron and Ginny, it was the joke shop they visited every weekend to help out; for Charlie, it was the dragons he would write to Fred about every Tuesday and Thursday; for Bill, it was the beach behind his house–Fred was the only Weasley who really loved the water. And for George, it was the mirrors.

It was Rose's turn and she groaned as she knew exactly what they were going to ask her this time. They had been waiting to ask it the entire game; but being Weasleys and Potters, they wanted to leave it to the end (for dramatic purposes.)

Nevertheless, the rest of the children gathered together like they did before each person's turn, to decide what embarrassing question they were going to ask their victim. Their meeting was adjourned after a few seconds though, seeing as all of them were wondering the same question.

"So," Lily said casually, "Rose, my best friend, my dear cousin–"

James interrupted. "Do you like Malfoy?"

Rose didn't hesitate, not even for a second. "No, and I never will."

The children were surprised to hear Rose's answer. James asked, "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, and stop raising those eyebrows at me."

Albus shrugged. "We could always use the Truth Serum."

Rose's eyes grew wide. "I'm not lying!"

"I agree with Al, I mean, then we could know for sure, right?" Hugo chimed.

Lily and James shared a look. "Let's do it."

The Potters wrestled Rose to the ground (although it was very difficult) while Hugo opened the vial. "Open wide!"

"No!" Rose retorted, and at the same time she said that Hugo poured half the bottle into her mouth.

"I reckon that's a bit much, buddy," James said. "Well, now I can ask her if Fiona has a crush on me."

Lily scoffed. "Believe me, Fiona does not have a crush on you."

"She does so!"

Albus put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Dude, admit it. She hates your guts."

James turned to Rose, who was now sitting up and glaring at her younger brother, who was backing away slowly. "Rose, does Fiona have a crush on me?"

Rose turned to her cousin, much to Hugo's relief. "Nah, look elsewhere Jimmy." Albus and Lily stuck out their tongues at the oldest child in the room.

Lily kneeled down beside Rose and smiled coldly. "So, I'm going to ask you one more time: do you like Scorpius Malfoy?"

Rose hesitated.

Then she shook her head.

Lily's smile faltered. "Impossible!"

The room fell silent. It was Albus who broke it.

"Rose...do you _love _Scorpius Malfoy?"

* * *

"Holy shit."

Lily slapped the back of James's head, despite her having to tip-toe to do it.

"Sorry," he muttered. He looked at Rose, whose face had gone red. "You're joking," he said, astonished.

Rose shook her head.

Lily's mouth was open; Hugo's hands were covering his. James just looked plain shocked...while Albus looked completely blank.

"You're not surprised?" Lily asked her older brother. Albus shook his head.

"Nah. They're kinda meant for each other, if you think about it."

James thought about it. "Yeah, they are!"

"They're perfect for each other! How come I've never noticed this?" Lily exclaimed.

"So, when's the wedding?" Hugo asked, feigning innocence. Everyone laughed, except for Rose, who whacked everyone on the side of the head and told them to get lost.

* * *

"So, ah, that was fun."

Victoire slapped Teddy on the arm. "Shut up."

He grinned. "Yes, ma'am." He glanced at Victoire.

"Hey, I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna get married?"

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey."

Scorpius put his hands in his back pockets and looked at the ground. "So, uh, your cousins sent me a letter."

Rose covered her mouth with her hand. "Merlin's Beard, did they tell you–"

Scorpius laughed. "Don't worry, they didn't tell me anything I didn't know already."

Rose furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you–"

Scorpius took his hands out from his pockets and put them on her waist instead. "Mean?"

Rose nodded quickly.

"I mean...I love you, too, Weasley." And then, they were kissing.

* * *

"Married!?"

Teddy put his arms out in front of him. "Chill, Vicky, it's okay if you don't want to–"

"Edward, there's nothing that would make me more happier than being your wife! God, you're such an idiot!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Love you, too!" Teddy shouted after her. He shook his head and chuckled.

He'd never understand that woman, but he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life trying to.

* * *

"Was it the pick-up lines?"

"Sorry?"

"The reason you fell in love with me...was it the pick-up lines?"

Rose laughed. "No, Scorpius, I did not only fall in love with you because of your stupid pick-up lines."

"But they played a part in you falling in love with me, no? Along with my good looks and mysterious demeanor?"

"Mysterious demeanor," Rose scoffed. "You literally told me your whole life story on our first date."

"We had a date?"

Rose bit the inside of her cheek. "Well, you know, when we went to that movie…"

"Oh!" Scorpius grinned. "I thought that was just me and you hanging out."

"Isn't that a date?"

"I thought a date was when you went to a fancy restaurant and ate expensive food."

"Hm. I dunno."

"Well, anyway, that was a pretty fun day."

"Uh-huh."

Scorpius laughed nervously. "So, uh, how about your dad?"

"What about him?"

"Well, he kinda hates me."

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's okay, he's just like that. I mean, you could be the son of Merlin himself and he'd dislike you. It's just..you know, being a Malfoy, he likes you extra...less."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, you can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love. He'll come to terms soon enough, anyway."

"Okay," Scorpius smiled. "I trust you." He opened and closed his mouth. "So what was your favourite?"

"Favourite what?"

"Pick-up line."

Rose groaned. "To be honest, Scorp, I stopped listening to your awful lady-charmers a long time ago."

"Oh, come on, you must remember the last one I told you. After all, it's the last 'lady-charmer' I'll ever be using."

Rose smiled at the ground. Did that count as a pick-up line, too? Seemed like everything that came out of that boy's mouth was one.

"You know, if you were a Basilisk, I wouldn't mind dying just to look into your eyes–"


End file.
